1. Field
The present disclosure relates to syndicated content. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of providing arbitration services for syndicated content.
2. General Background
Web content syndication is becoming increasingly popular because it benefits both the syndication feed provider and the syndication feed receiver. Web syndication is the process of making web feeds available. Popular syndication formats include RSS and ATOM. The provider of web feeds benefits from creating additional exposure to its web content by making the content available on other web sites. The receiver benefits from getting more content. Certain websites are pure aggregators of web feeds and monetize on advertisements. In conventional syndication methods, there is no provision for regulating how the syndicated content is to be provided to the feed receiver, or utilized by the feed receiver.